


Known Around Town

by probablynotadalek



Category: DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Small Towns, looking out for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablynotadalek/pseuds/probablynotadalek
Summary: "Remember when that Kent boy lifted a bus?"or, Smallville is a bit too small for secrets.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Smallville, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Martha Kent & Clark Kent
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Known Around Town

There is one bar in Smallville. 

Sprenger Tavern, in addition to being the only acceptable place in town to drink in public, is also the best place for fried Mac and Cheese and watching sports, or, if a game is not available, the news. 

On an unseasonably hot day in April, the TV plays the 24/7 news out of Metropolis. Glenn Cushman and Rhoda Lambert, the only bar-goers with spare time at 2:30pm on a Tuesday, don’t watch it. 

“I gotta do stock in the back,” Janice Sprenger says as she comes around the counter and drops the remote at the booth Rhoda and Glenn are seated at. “You two think you can handle the store for a minute?”

“Yeah,” Glenn waves her off, “We’ll make sure no one runs off with anything.”

Rhoda scoffs. “And I’ll make sure he doesn’t run off with anything.”

Janice rolls her eyes and presses a kiss to Rhoda’s cheek. “Thank you Mama.” 

“Anytime, baby.”

“Don’t go starting any trouble while I’m gone.” Janice says before disappearing through the backdoor.

“I make no promises.” Glenn says once he knows she can’t hear him. He places a king gently in the discard pile. “Good kid you got there.”

Rhoda grabs the king he discarded. “I know. Yours ain’t bad either.” 

“‘Ain’t bad?’” Glenn protests. 

“Yeah she ‘ain’t bad.’ Went and moved to the city on us.”

“So did your little Melanie.”

“Yeah, well, we always knew Melanie was gonna up and move away the first chance she got.”

“Least mine comes to visit.”

“Melanie…” Rhoda sighs. “She says she’ll be back for my birthday.”

“Also said she’d be back for Thanksgiving.”

Rhoda huffs and they fall silent, listening to the noise from the television as they play. 

_"Breaking news,"_ says a reporter on the television, voice tinny and soft over the speakers. _"An unidentified aircraft is attacking from the skies over Metropolis. Going now to Ada Vanderwood on the scene."_

Glenn gestures for Rhoda to watch the screen as the scene cuts to a woman on the street. Dust floats around her. _“Thank you, Victor. There is—“_ her voice can’t be heard over a crash somewhere behind her, a piece of building that fell, and she jumps. _“There’s something up there, fighting it, it looks like—“_ The camera pans up and zooms in on a small figure in blue, barely visible next to the ship. _“It looks like a person! Are you getting this?”_

Glenn squints up at the television. “That Kent boy just moved to the city too, didn’t he?”

“Yeah. Became some fancy reporter.”

“Huh.” Glenn looks back down at his cards. “Remember when he lifted a bus?”

“Of course.” Rhoda says. “Melanie was on that bus. Katie too, right?”

“Yeah.” Glen places a run of sevens on the table. “He’s a good kid.”

Rhoda finally turns from the screen and grabs the remote. “I better give Martha a visit.” 

“We can stop by after I’m done winning.” Glenn agrees.

“You mean after I win?” Rhoda says, laughing as she turns off the TV. 

*** 

Martha Kent opens the door to find Rhoda on her porch, arms loaded with bags. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to make a pie, but I can’t find any clean tins. Figured, ‘hey, Martha doesn’t like making pies, maybe her tins are clean’. So now I’m here.”

Martha smiles, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. “Well, lucky you. My pie tins are all clean.”

“Good,” Rhoda shoves past her into the kitchen and sets her bags on the counter. “You heard about that storm supposed to come Wednesday?”

For a while, they don’t talk about anything except thunderstorms and crop yields and recipes. Then, after the filling is done and the oven is warm, Rhoda asks the question they both know she’s been waiting to. 

“How’s your boy?”

Martha stops working on the lattice. “Hes-- Well, he’s intent on sending me to an early grave.” 

“Boy’s always been bad for your heart.”

“Doesn’t have to go proving it all the time.”

“Sure he does,” Rhoda smiles, her voice teasing. “Bet he doesn’t even realize he’s doing it.”

“Heart’s too big.”

“Gets it from his mother,” Rhoda says. Martha looks over at her in surprise. “What? You’ve been worrying me since you took that boy in.”

“You shouldn’t worry about--”

“Can’t help it. You’re both a part of this town.” Rhoda waves her off. “If we’ve made it this far, we’re gonna be just fine.”

Martha smiles, a hint of tears in her eyes. “Thank you, Rhoda.”

“Anytime. Now stop getting sappy on me, the pie will come out funny.”

***

On Shabbat, Martha and Rhoda drive an hour to the Congregation Har Shalom and discuss the news of the week at lunch. On Sundays, Rhoda and Martha sit together in the pews of Smallville United Church of Christ and catch up on gossip at coffee hour. 

On an unseasonably cool Sunday in May, they squeeze into a pew with Glenn and their children. It’s a significant boost in attendance. After service ends they eat pie and cubed cheeses and catch up with their children. Clark gets into a conversation about refugees with the pastor’s son and excuses himself from the table. 

“City life treating you well?” Rhoda says.

“Mama,” Melanie protests.

“You just look a little thin, is all.” 

“Don’t start, Mama, I’m not moving back.” 

Katie clears her throat and places a hand on Melanie’s arm. “I gotta find Clark, see if he wants a ride.”

Melanie huffs and shrugs Katie’s hand off. “He doesn’t need one.”

“Neither do you, you got plenty of legs.” Katie bites and stands. . 

“You coming back for Mary’s wedding?” Glenn asks. 

“Of course.” Katie says with a sigh. “Wouldn’t miss it.” 

She kisses Glenn on the cheek and walks off to the other side of the lobby where Clark has been cornered. Glenn turns back to the group. 

“Good kid,” Rhoda says flatly. 

“Yeah, good kid.” Glenn agrees. 

“Mary’s wedding is coming up fast, ain’t it?” Rhoda says. 

“Sure is,” Glenn nods. “Barely have time to dust my wedding suit off.”

“Gotta get it let out, I’m sure.” Rhoda says. 

“Hey!” Glenn protests. “That suit has fit perfectly since my first marriage and it fits perfectly now.”

“Oh, but Mary’s so excited,” Martha says. “Everywhere she goes she’s just glowing with it.”

“Her man is too,” Rhoda says. 

“You hear they’re looking for a house in town?” Glenn says. 

“Rumor has it they’re gonna buy the old McDermott place.” Martha says. 

“Some good land,” Rhoda nods. “They’re looking to get started fast.”

“They have to. She’s pregnant,” Melanie says. “I’m gonna ask Katie when she plans on heading back.” 

They watch her go in silence. 

“That girl just loves telling us exactly what we’re talking about, huh?” Glenn says. 

Martha snacks him lightly on the arm. “That is no way to talk about our kids.”

“Oh, she’s a good one, sure.” Glenn admits. “Just went a bit city on us.”

Rhoda nods. “Lord knows I love her, but the old man is right. It’s what happens when you spend too long without coming home. You get all,” she waves her hand, “Important.”

“Katie hasn’t.” Glenn protests. 

“Katie calls. She visits.” Rhoda says. “Never left long enough to forget being small.”

“I hope Clark doesn’t get,” Martha mimics Rhoda’s hand wave, “important.”

Glenn chuckles. “Us too.”

“Boy is enough of a menace now.” Rhoda says, smiling. “Can’t imagine what he’d be like.”

“Think Katie’s gonna get important?”

“Maybe.” Rhoda shrugs. “We’ll have to see what a doctorate does to her.”

“Dr. Cushman,” Glenn says, beaming, “is gonna move back here.” 

***

On a seasonably hot day in July, Martha Kent, Rhoda Lambert, and Glenn Cushman play cards in Sprenger Tavern. They are decidedly not watching the 24-hour news out of Metropolis, though it does play in the background as they play cards. 

“Twenty,” Rhoda throws two chips into the table. 

“I see your twenty and raise you,” Glenn slides a handful of chips out to join hers in the center, “a hundred.”

“That’s a lot of confidence, Glenn. Got the cards to back it up?”

“I might.” Glenn raises an eyebrow and tries to keep his face neutral.

“Liar. You keep up like that, and—“ Suddenly Martha goes silent. Her eyes widen, her breath catches, and she covers her mouth with her hand. 

_“--an invasion in Metropolis. Superman seems to have disabled the robot, but it’s core has exploded.”_ The screen shows a blue-and-red streak free-falling to the ground. _“And he hasn’t been--”_

The screen goes dark. Rhoda, remote in hand, looks between Martha and Glenn. Martha has yet to take her eyes off the screen. “Katie’s still living in Metropolis, right?”

“Yeah,” Glenn says. “She’s planning on coming to visit soon.”

“Call her,” Rhoda puts a hand on Martha’s shoulder. “I’ll call Melanie. See if she’s free.”

***

Landing hurt. He can’t remember hurting this much before, or this... everywhere. 

There is a vague sensation of being half-carried by someone much smaller than him. Clark stumbles and the sensation starts to form a shape, and then a face.

“Katie?” He asks. His voice is hoarse and distant. 

“Shh, Clark,” she chides softly. She shifts him against her shoulders and he wishes that he didn’t need her so much. “You just focus on walking. We’ll get you home.”

Clark is stuck half-way between ‘thank you’ and ‘call Lois’ when the world goes dark.

***

Katie Cushman, Melanie Lambert, and Katie’s rusted Buick have been on the interstate for nearly two hours when Clark finally comes to. Katie just barely makes him out in the rearview mirror, rubbing his eyes and trying to sit up. He seems to think better of it, because he lies back down and turns his head to look at her.

“Where-?” He asks, his voice barely more than a whisper. Katie turns the radio down.

“Heya Clark.” She turns back briefly to smile at him. “You’re real heavy, ya know that?”

“Where are we going?”

“I told ya, home.” 

“You don’t have to-” 

“Hush, you,” Katie says. She nods her head towards where Melanie is asleep in the passenger's seat. “We were on the way home anyway.”

It’s a Wednesday, and a long drive. She knows he won’t mention it. “Thank you,” he says instead.

“‘course,” Katie says. “Now get some rest. You need it.” 

***

Martha Kent opens the door to see Clark propped up between Katie and Melanie. He looks up at her and smiles. 

“Hey Ma—“ he starts to say, and then loses it in a cough. 

Katie pats him on the back. “Yeah, whatever got in your lungs is still there, bud.” 

Clark whines. Martha puts her hands on his face. “Oh, baby.” She kisses his forehead. “C’mon in, let’s get him laying down.”

“Think you can make it up the stairs, big guy?” Katie asks.

“I don’t think I can make it up the stairs.” Melanie says as she carefully maneuvers through the doorway. 

“Sure you can, he’s mostly holding his own weight now.” She stops and turns her head to Clark. “What do you say? Sleep in your own bed?”

Clark opens his mouth, then closes it and nods. 

“Seriously?” Melanie whines, moving forward. 

“Cmon, Mel, I know you’re not too pretty for a little hard work.”

“Actually, I am too pretty,” Melanie says as she starts moving toward the stairs. 

15 minutes and a lot of complaining later, Martha is pulling a blanket over Clark while Katie and Melanie open the window. 

“You get some sleep now, hun.” Martha says. She kisses Clark’s forehead as he closes his eyes. 

“C’mon,” Katie pulls Melanie out the door with her. “Let’s let him get some rest. 

“Well, our work here is done.” Katie says once they make it to the bottom of the stairs. “We’ll just be heading out.”

“No, no,” Martha says. “At least let me make you some tea.”

“Well I—“ Katie starts. 

“We’d love some.” Melanie interrupts. Katie makes a face at her while Martha pours water into a kettle. 

“You two planning on staying around?” Martha says. She sets the kettle on the stove and starts rummaging through a cabinet for her teas.

“At least a few days,” Katie says.

“We at least have to make the drive worth it.” Melanie says.

“Besides,” Katie leans on the island in the middle of the kitchen, “I have to make sure the rumors spread right.”

“Which rumors are those?” Melanie asks.

“The ones where I carried Clark.” 

Melanie rolls her eyes. “Naturally. Are you even going to mention me?”

“Of course. You’re my star witness.” 

“Oh, stop arguing,” Martha chides. “Not in my kitchen.”

“Sorry, Mrs. Kent,” Katie says.

“Stop that, too. You’re grown now, you can call me Martha.”

“Sure thing, Mrs. Kent.”

“I appreciate you coming all the way out here,” Martha ignores her, placing two mugs in front of them and pouring the tea. 

Katie shrugs. “I saw him go down. Looked pretty bad, and, well, we look after our own, even when they’re being stupid.”

“Especially when they’re being stupid.” Melanie corrects.

Martha smiles. “Still, thank you.”

“Nah, don’t mention it.” Katie says. 

“Except to talk about how strong you are?” Melanie says, raising her eyebrows and tilting her head. 

“Except for that,” Katie takes a sip of her tea. “Least I could do to pay him back for, ya know, everything.”

***

Clark wakes up to the soft creak of someone opening his door. Rhoda looks at him through the crack and knocks lightly. “Can I come in?”

“‘course.” He tries to sit up, then thinks better of it. 

Rhoda nods and makes her way into the room. She sits down on the rocking chair in the corner, the one Martha used to lull him to sleep in. “You were always the one getting into trouble.”

“Easier to run toward it than away from it.”

“And damn the consequences, huh?” Rhoda sighs. “You sound just like your mother. 

“Thank you.”

Rhoda nods. “How you feeling?”

“Good as I can be, all things considered.”

“Looked like you went down pretty hard.”

“Felt like it too.”

“Your mother worries about you.” Rhoda says. 

“I know.” Clark says. 

“We all worry about you.”

“I know.”

“Just,” Rhoda waves her hand, “stay in the sunlight, or get a team, or whatever helps people like you stay safe out there.” She points at him then, shaking her finger toward him. “And keep your head on straight.”

Clark smiles. “Yes, ma’am.”

***

Lois Lane drives into town a few days later. News about her arrival hits the Kent household long before she does, so that when she arrives Katie Cushman and Melanie Lambert are waiting with Martha on the porch. 

“Lois!” Martha stands and pulls Lois into a hug before she makes it up the porch steps. “I’m glad you made it. How was the drive?”

“It was fine,” Lois says. She thinks she’s starting to understand what it means when she says it. “Nothing but corn and worry for miles.”

Martha nods and starts to usher Lois into the house. “Come in, come in. You must be exhausted.”

“Thank you,” Lois says. She walks into the kitchen. 

“I was about to bring him some lunch, if you’d like to join me?” Martha says. 

“Of course,” Lois answers. 

Once they’re all huddled in the kitchen watching Martha 

“You gonna introduce us?”

“Oh, of course!” Martha says. 

Melanie leans close to Lois to stage-whisper. “Sometimes Martha forgets that we don’t all know each other.”

“No reason to be mean about it, Mel.” Katie scolds. 

“Lois, this is Katie Cushman and Melanie Lambert, two of Clark’s friends from school. They’re both living in the city. Brought him home.”

“You drove all the way here?” Lois asks.

“Sure did,” Katie nods. “Carried him two blocks and then up a flight of stairs. Feel free to spread that one.”

“I was there too!” Melanie protests.

“Sure, for the last bit.” 

Lois nods and shakes their hands. “I’m—“

“Lois Lane,” Melanie says. “Clark never shuts up about you.”

“You’re the one who’s ‘posed to keep him outta trouble?” Katie says. 

Lois looks over at Martha, who thankfully answers for her. “No, Lois here is too busy causing trouble of her own.”

Katie laughs. “Makes sense. No one tame would ever keep up with him. Even without the,” she waves her hands in front of her, “you know.”

“Superpowers,” Melanie says. “You can say superpowers.”

Katie shrugs and Melanie rolls her eyes. Lois’ eyes widen. Martha pours soup into a bowl. 

“Here, Lois,” Martha moves around the table with the bowl. “He’s upstairs. Help me bring this to him?”

“Sure,” Lois says, uneasy, eyebrows drawn together as she looks between Katie and Melanie.

As soon as they’re up the stairs, Lois stops. “They know?”

“Lois, honey,” Martha sighs, “when Clark was fourteen, he started shooting lasers out of his eyes. The whole town knows.”

**Author's Note:**

> Katie and Melanie are lesbians, thanks for coming.


End file.
